The present invention relates to marine power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to priming and lubricating systems and methods for marine pump impellers.
In marine power systems, pumps are used to circulate cooling fluid to the engine and/or exhaust system to provide cooling. In some applications, the cooling fluid is drawn into the pump from the water on which the craft is operating. Thus, long runs of hoses and other plumbing may be required to reach the water source. Long plumbing runs as well as screens and filters that remove materials from the cooling fluid prior to the pump tend to increase the “dry” pumping time of the pump when the cooling system is primed and operation of the pump is initiated.
Many marine pumps use impellers made from an elastomer or other suitably flexible material. Dry running time operation of the pump causes the impeller to run in a dry pump housing without lubrication, which heats the impeller. Heating of the impeller causes it to harden over time, which decreases the flexibility of the blades and increases the wear, tear, and breakage of the impeller. Therefore, additional contributions in this area of technology are needed.